What They Say
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Wade is trying to work on his fear of having people see his scars so he waits for his boyfriend Peter outside his school in normal cloths, open to peoples jugging eyes, he'll work through it because this is what his baby boy wants. Then Flash came along. If this sound familiar its because it kind of a sequel to my other story What Would They Say? And I guess prequel to another one.


Wade leaned against the wall that surrounded Empire State University in the familiar situation of waiting for his boyfriend. He tried to focus on the path leading out of the school to spot Peter but his eye's would inevitable wander, and when they did he always spotted people looking, like they always did. Shock, confusion, disgust, and sometimes laughter at his poor state. His instinct would be to tug his cap as low over his face as possible as a silent show that he didn't want to be looked at but he wasn't waring anything atop his head, and looking down at his jean covered legs would be far to obvious.

He never liked having people see him, he felt so exposed without his suit, but he'd live. The snide comments and questions weren't helping though. People thought they where being discrete when they turned to there friends with slightly lowered voices.

"Oh my god, do you see that guy over there?"

"Ya, whats wrong with him."

"What a freak."

"Someone call Area 51." It stung like it always did but it was simply a fact of Deadpool's life. What really struck a nerve was when Peter's name popped up. It wasn't to often but a few students recolonized Wade from the few other times he had picked the brunette up. The mercenary slouched on the wall, scooting down slightly as if curling inward in an attempt to hold his tongue and body. They could pick on him all they wanted, but god help them if they start bad mouthing his baby boy.

And speaking of the lord, here comes someone that may need Jesus's help in a few minuets.

"Hey!" Came a gruff, slightly amused voice, causing Wade to turn and look up at the biggest cliché bully he ever did see. Tall, blond, muscly with a letterman jacket that usually football players wore. Probably the quarterback because if your going to go with cookie cut, might as well go all the way. "Your puny Parker's man right?" He asked, the nickname causing the olders non-existent eyebrow to twitch slightly. "I've been meaning to get a good look at you and you know what, I'm not surprised your all that pathetic geek could get." He would have said more if it wasn't for the fact that Wade decided to stand up straight then, revealing his full high to be a few good inches above the blonds. The jerk took a nervous step back at the mercenary's almost violent glare that practically screamed 'go ahead, keep talking, see what happens'.

Wade wanted to grab the jerk by the collar and show him what for, but then the voice popped into his head reminding him that his baby boy wouldn't approve of the violence. So the two men stood at a stalemate, eye's watching the others until a cat call was heard in the distance, causing both to look up.

Wade instantly spotted his lover in the crowd walking over with a bright smile, apparently having not noticed the fight that almost broke out, arms open wide. The mercenary's mood immediately lifted as he raced over to Peter and scooped the younger up into his arms. The brunette let out a slightly scared, but undoubtedly glee filled laughter as he was unexpectedly lifted and spun around, his hand quickly wrapping around his boyfriend neck for stability. Soon enough he was placed back on the ground, though they kept the embrace.

"Hey there handsome." Peter practically whispered before looking his boyfriend up and down. "I like your outfit." Peter complimented, though they both knew it was really a thank you for waring something so simple.

"Your the only one that does." Wade scoffed in both humor and hurt as the voices where heard around them.

"Oh god, are they dating?"

"Doesn't that kid go to our school?"

"I think so, I've seen him around."

"Poor guy, stuck with a guy like that."

"Don't listen to them." Peter said as he covered his boyfriends ears with his hands. "There just jealous." He said with a cheeky grin, trying to joke around to get Wade's mind off the comments.

"You know what?!" Came a sudden shout, causing both men to turn back to the blond that Wade almost started a fight with, apparently finding courage now that the mercenary wasn't towering beside him. "Your both messed up! Somethings messed up with your body!" He shouted, pointing at Wade. "And Parker, your messed up in the brain for not realizing what a freak he is!" This was when people started to stop and watch as they assumed a fight would unfold.

Peter grabbed hold of Wade's t-shirt as soon as he felt the older begin to move with no doubt of his intent to harm. The brunette was never a violent type and he wasn't going to let his boyfriend pummel Flash, even if he kind of deserved it. Instead he decided to flaunt his oh so 'messed up' relationship, just to spit him.

With some help from his Spider-man strength, Peter pulled his boyfriend down into his lips, screwing his eyes shut out of embarrassment at his own action. He could hear the crowd gasp, whisper, and was that the sound of a camera phone? God, this was embarrassing, but it was kind of all worth it to hear Flash start to have a bit of a frustrated panic attack at the fact that his threats weren't doing what the usually do.

"Oh god, that's disgusting, stop it. Hey, didn't you hear me, get a room you freaks. Stop ignoring me!" The blond screamed as Wade started to push back into the kisses, slipping a bit of tongue in here and there. All too soon for the mercenary's liking however, Peter pulled away. The brunette then grabbed his boyfriends hand in his, pulled Wade's arms against his chest and held it there as he began to walk. With his head held high and eyes kept forward, Peter led them off school property, the sound of others whispers drifting off, being replaced by his boyfriends cheerful giggling.

He was expecting to be approached the next day at school, to be questioned, mocked, which did happen. What he hadn't predicted was for some people to come up and congratulate him for standing up to Flash, especially for not starting a physical fight.

"You do what you do, and say hi to your boyfriend for me. He should come by more often, scare the crap out of Flash a little more, plus I'd love to hear his story." That's along the lines of what they'd say. Of course Peter never promised them Wade's attendance but when he saw his boyfriend next and told him what others said, he agreed to come again soon, a light grin spreading across his lips.

* * *

Well would you look at that, a kind of squeal to my one shot. I say kind of because this story can stand on its own as it's own thing, but it kind of connects to my other story What Would They Say.

I also have another story that kind of fit this but also stand on its own called What Do We Care, I like that one better then this one. This ones kind of my least fav out of the three, but I like them all. ^^

Another story where I didn't know how to end it so I just started writing.


End file.
